Serenity Snape
by Shadow Mistress 21
Summary: Lily and Severus Snape were happily married, they had triplets and even though they couldn't keep them they loved them. James Potter and Lily Potter were just a over up and Harry Potter is a bully. mild language Dumbles/harry/sirius bashing.


**The Tale of a Girl named Serenity Snape**

**By: Shadow Mistress 21**

**Chapter 1: The beginning **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this story J.K. Rowling does

**A/N:** Hello this is my first story so I'm new to this kind of thing so any reviews are welcome I don't care if they have criticism or anything, but nothing hateful please.

Severus and Lily Snape, and James Potter couldn't be happier. Lily and Severus were going to have a daughter, and James a niece. James and Lily are half-siblings on their fathers' side, so that makes them brother and sister and James the uncle to Lily's daughter.

"Sev what do you think of the name Serena for our baby girl?" asked Lily "I think it's a good name, but I think we should have a different name." he answered.

James chose that moment to walk through the door and add his two scents worth. "How 'bout we call her Serenity." He said

"I like it and I'm sure Sev will to. Won't you Sev." ask… no said Lily. "Yeah I love it?" Severus said/asked sounding really scared. "Good boy." Was his answer

Then all of a sudden Lily gasped and said "She's coming" James ran to the fireplace and flooed (A/N that's how you spell? If not let me know) Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts nurse. "I'll be right there" was the reply.

After about an hour a cry broke the atmosphere and then another and then another. There were three new additions to the house. "Congratulations Lily, Severus you have triplets. What are their names?" asked Pomfrey. "The oldest is George, the middle one is Fred, and the youngest will be Serenity." She said.

The six of them were happy for a few short months until one day when Lily and James were attacked while they were walking through Hogsmead with Fred, George, and Serenity. That night Lily and Severus decided that it would be best to leave little Serenity with Lily's older sister Petunia Dursley and her family because Petunia, her husband Vernon and their boy Dudley who was Serenities age, all adored little Serenity. The boys Fred and George would go live with the Weasley's.

That night they went to the Weasley's and explained their situation to Arthur and Molly and they agreed to take the boys in. They could pass off as Weaslys because they had almost the same shade red hair and they had blue eyes like the Weasleys did.

The next day Severus and Lily went to the Dursleys and told them the situation and the Dursleys agreed to take Serenity and raise her with Dudley. The Dursleys and Serenity lived happily for three years until they got the news that Lily and James were killed and James nephew Harry who the adopted would be living with his godfather until he was six and then he would be moving in with the Dursleys until he went to Hogwarts and then Harry could live where ever he wanted to.

Six years after Lily's and James death or as the wizarding world calls them the "Potters" their adopted son and the Dursleys nephew went and lived with the Dursleys. The only downside was that Harry was a bully, he picked on everyone and anyone and no matter what the Dursleys tried they could not stop him.

Over the years that Harry lived with them Serenity stayed at the orphanage the Petunia owned and helped take care of the kids there and she also looked out for any of the kids that were magical. Potter was still causing mayhem and he opted to pick on the 5 year olds and under that lived at the orphanage just to get under Serenities skin.

Dudley who was a year older then Serenity had gotten his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday and everyone was surprised, but they were also happy for Dudley. The only thing wrong was that they did not know how to get to Diagon Alley.

**Serenity P.O.V.**

"You guys do remember that I am a parslemouth therefore I have a lot of knowledge of the wizarding world from all of the magical snakes that I converse with." I reminded them.

"That's right how we could forget that I'll never know. Do you know where we should go or do you need to ask around?" asked Vernon

"Of course I know where to go, but I want to bring Serena along she is magical and I do not put it past Potter to do something to her to try and get to me." I said.

After Serenity told her friend Serena about the magical world and all that she knew about it the Dursleys plus two headed to London where the entrance to the magical world was.

It took the Dursleys four hours, but they finally got all of Dudley's things and were heading home, but Serenity wanted to stay and explore a little longer so the Dursleys and Serena left. After about an hour Serenity found a joke shop and decided that she would look around the shop and see what she could find.

While she was wondering around she heard some people talking and stopped to listen when she heard the name Potter.

"Oh, I am so going to kill that Potter brat the next time I see him. What he did to you to is unforgivable. Even if you are not true Weasleys you are my brothers." said a male voice.

"Why thank you..."

"…dear brother"

"but the one that…"

"…we are"

"worried about…"

"…is our missing triplet." said identical twin voices.

'I wonder if they could be talking about me. Aunt Petunia said that my twin brothers were taken to live with a family called the Weasleys.' thought Serenity.

I stepped out from where I was listening and went over to the three voices. "Hey your last name is Weasley right?" I asked. " Yes, why do you ask?" asked the older one. "Um, uh would you happen to know Fred and George Weasley my Aunt said that when my mom was killed my two brothers went to live with a family called Weasley and I was trying to find them with no luck."

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Serenity would it?" asked twin one.

"Yes, that's my name." I said. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with two things on me crying. "It's, it's really you" they cried. It was then that I realized that these were my brothers. We were complete again.

**A/N:** Well that's chapter one done. Please R/R I will try to get chapter two up as soon as I can. Until then goodbye.


End file.
